


Come Join The Murderer

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Tricked by Lucifer and working for Crowley,Mary is a fresh demon right out of Hell. Her job is simple, help Crowley find information on Purgatory. Too bad not everything is simple. With the Winchesters on her ass Mary bunks up with an unknown demon who has an odd infatuation with bees.Why the hell bees?





	1. Chapter 1

It was rough being sent to Hell for something completely out of your control. Mary had learned that first hand five years ago. Being tricked by the greatest trickster anyone had ever come across, it was hard to understand what was real and what wasn’t. And no, we’re not talking about Gabriel. The cold and nearly death like blue eyes that once shined with such hope, such warmth, such love was now nothing but black behind them.

Mary had believed she was making a choice to save her father, but it was all for nothing. Her father died regardless, a broken man leaving behind his family. A family that had not lost only their father, but their daughter not even days before. Mary, oh Mary was destroyed.

Lucifer had come to her posing as an angel that could help her, someone that she could put her life in his hands. Had she known it was the devil she was making the deal with she would have never agreed to a thing and would have sought out for another way to save the man. Her teeth gritted together at the thought of it. Her whole world around her changed in a blink of an eye. Everything she had ever known, all the love, the family, taken from her. It was all taken and stripped from her like how the demons stripped her of her skin.

But that was so long ago when one is in Hell. An eternity it almost seemed. Now her blue eyes looked around the throne room as a new ruler came and took his place there. She bit the inner part of her cheek. She would have never have guessed that someone like Crowley would have taken over Hell while Lucifer had been locked away in the cage. She always believed that one of the Princes or Princesses of Hell would have been called back to take the throne.

But apparently plans were different.

“Mary, darling, do tell.”

Crowley motioned toward her. Her legs moved forward as she approached his side by the throne. He looked at her with an odd expression seeing her lack of a proper attire. It was true, she didn’t dress in the fancy suits that Crowley wore, but she didn’t dress like a complete whore either. Her outfit was rather simple. Plaid. Something that she found their new demon King wasn’t all too enthused about.

“Why on earth do you think this is proper for someone in your new position?”

She blinked confused as Crowley motioned to her clothing. She looked down, seeing no problem with the way she was dressed. Looking back at Crowley she bit her tongue to not lash out at the man that could kill her with a mere snap of his fingers.

“It’s comfortable. And as far as my new position goes, I don’t want it.”

He arched a brow at her bluntness. She rarely spoke but when she did Crowley found himself astounded each time her pink lips moved up and down. She always said something that caught him off guard. Not that she was unpredictable – she was very much the opposite – just that she was odd for a demon her age. Usually someone as fresh as herself, she’d be more tuned into her sins. She’d be more wanting to full fill some of her sins that presented themselves in her.

And for her, Crowley could see that Pride would be her major sin.

“You don’t want it? Darling, this isn’t a choice, it’s an order.”

He reminded her with a scoff. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. Glancing from her to the rest of the demons in the room he motioned toward Mary.

“Would anyone here kill for her position?”

There were some demons that looked at each other almost in question and then the murmuring followed shortly after. Mary seen that smirk slip across Crowley’s face and she knew that whatever he was thinking couldn’t have been good. And she was more than right.

“Since our little lamb here doesn’t want her new position, I suppose it’s up for grabs.”

Nothing was ever this simple with Crowley, that was one thing Mary learned from this former crossroads demon.

“It’s up for grabs to the last demon left standing.”

Crowley said snapping his fingers and suddenly weapons fell into each demon’s hand. They all looked at each other before they looked at Mary, a glint in their eyes. The four other demons that stood at the foot of the throne looked at her as if she was nothing but a meat suit. Her already present anger in her rose only more when Crowley was making this little event out to be the new _Hunger Game_.

“ _Crowley..._ ”

Mary warned the tone that everyone knew all too well. That special tone that she held only when she was more than just a little pissed with the current situation. That tone that caused Crowley to grin watching as he relaxed against the throne watching as the demons all started to approach. She lifted her fingers and with a snap she killed one demon instantly. The other two looked from each other almost with shock before they paused.

Crowley chuckled clapping his hands together looking at Mary.

“So you accept then?”

It was just a hunch she had, but this new position that Crowley had mentioned to her earlier came with a power boost. If she was going to get out of this throne room alive, she had to accept it. Looking to Crowley, Mary frowned knowing that he knew that she knew he knew all about this little plan.

“I do. Only because I see no other way to get out of here with my head attached.”

“Smart girl. You’re all dismissed.”

Crowley said with a wave of his hand causing the remaining three demons to leave the room. It was just Mary and Crowley now and the newly appointed demon king wasted no time in getting down to business.

“Now, lamb, you’re well aware of the chaos that the Winchesters have been causing?”

“Yes.”

Crowley hummed nodding he tapped his fingers against the arm of the throne. He watched her from his hazel colored eyes a she didn’t move a muscle. He studied her for a good long moment adding the pause for dramatic effect – because Crowley never did anything without a little drama added to the mix.

“I need you to help me find some things. I’m sure by now you’ve heard what I’m searching for?”

“So you are searching for Purgatory?”

“Go topside and help me figure out how to find it. Do well and, well, you’ll be well rewarded. What do you say?”

There was a whole lot Mary wanted to say to Crowley, but she knew that keeping her mouth shut was the best thing to do at this moment. So instead she let a nod show that she agreed to what he wanted done. It wasn’t going to be a simple task, but it was obvious that Crowley must have seen something in her if she was being put on a job like this. As true as it was that she wasn’t nearly as dumb as half of these demons here in Hell, she still had to stop and think why had Crowley asked her to do this job and not someone else?

_Anyone else?_

“Make sure you report in the moment you find something out.”

He reminded before he went to dismiss her. She nodded understanding that keeping in touch was important to a demon like Crowley. Lucifer was more of a kill here, kill there, kill some more – Crowley was a demon who wanted results and in order for results sometimes you had to scramble a few eggs, but not nearly as many as Lucifer had done.

Walking out of the throne room Mary gave a snap of her fingers she found herself above ground. She stood there looking around at first curious as to where she ended up. It had been years since she had actually left Hell. She didn’t know how long to be precise, due to Lucifer keeping her there as his personal play-thing, so she wasn’t all too familiar with earth life anymore.

She inhaled deeply feeling the pine air filled her nose. Where ever she was, it held many trees and the sky was a crystal clear blue. Looking around she heard the sound of many birds calling out among the trees. It was only in that moment when Mary shuffled her feet about and some twigs underneath her shuffled did it finally dawn on her that she was no longer in Hell.

A cry ripped from her throat causing the birds that were in the trees to scatter and fly off in different directions away from her. Her cry carried for who knows how far as she collapsed to her knees. The pine needles and twigs hitting her knees causing a slight burn, but it was good. For too long had she been in Hell. For too long had she been locked away and tortured never free to leave and return to the surface; until now.

Crowley had given her that freedom back, at least for a little bit. Another scream came rippling from her throat as she held her arms out to her sides. Her larger than normal stomach wiggling as she bent over and placed her hands on the forest floor. She was breathing heavy at this point, unable to hold herself together any longer. Small beads of sweat came across her forehead, odd for a demon to have this happening to their body, but it did happen.

Catching her breath she rose up from her seat on the ground and dusted herself off of any of the forest floor that might have collected upon her clothing. Her blue jeans covered in some dark dirt that just wouldn’t come out she ignored and with her booted feet she started walking in a random direction in the woods. She walked for a long while, thought that didn’t matter to her because time held no leash on her any longer. And aside from that she wanted to enjoy the fresh air that she had been denied all these years.

There were so many sounds she heard that she missed. The sound of animals moving to get away. The sound of the wind whistling through the trees making the trees shake making their own noise. The smell of fresh pine all around causing something in her body to make her enjoy the freedom she found. Sure, she could have just snapped her fingers and went somewhere else, but she was more than content with this place.

It was finally when she came out of the woods she stopped. Looking around she recalled her goal that was given to her by Crowley. She had to find answers about Purgatory. She had to find a way to help Crowley find what he needed to know – or else feel his wrath, which she didn’t want.

Walking through the field she begun to think about ways she could figure out these things. The Winchesters would obviously be a problem if they caught wind of anything even in the slightest that she had been sent topside by Crowley to find his answers. She didn’t need any type of drama from these famed boys. Not that she knew what they looked like, she had never seen them, but the stories she had heard that made their way down to Hell was something else.

Out of the corner of her eye Mary caught site of a white farm house. Her shoulders rolled a little bit figuring that she could drop by there and figure out where the hell she was. Anyone there wouldn’t be a match for her, not with her new powers. Even if she hadn’t really ever had a combat ordeal, she was rather sure that she could handle whatever was inside.

A smirk came to her lips as she walked her way there. An old red pickup truck sat in the dirt driveway and she observed her surroundings. There were bee hives off to the left of the house as she entered past the white fence that surrounded the home. But, before she could continue further her feet faltered and suddenly a heavy dread filled her entire being. Something inside her caused her to panic, almost as if she shouldn’t even be here right now.

What was causing this emotion to rise in the bit of her stomach and travel up through her throat. Her pale hand came up to the side of her face and brushed back her short brown hair behind her ear. She attempted to calm herself, but she was finding it difficult to do so a she was unable to move completely now. Every fiber of her body was telling her to run, but by the time she managed to even think about running something appeared behind her.

She gasped looking wide eyed at the man that had come seemingly out of no where. He was taller than her, and older, and there was a smell that rolled off him that was nothing but death. Her legs buckled as her mind went into full ‘fight or flight’ as she looked up at his bearded face.

“You shouldn’t be here. How did you find me, demon?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that the words left her completely. She tired to speak again, but was shocked to see just how much the fear had managed to grip her as tight as it did. Whatever this man was, it wasn’t good, and she had to get as far away from here as she possibly could.

“I wasn’t – it was a mistake. I came from Hell, and appeared here. I – I seen the farm house and came to see if I couldn’t figure out where I was.”

She explained only to hope that whoever this was wasn’t going to kill her off right here and now. Wouldn’t that just be her luck to finally get her freedom of Hell only to be killed off and sent to Purgatory? His eyes narrowed a bit as she looked into her blue eyes with his own, yet brighter, blues. After a moment of silence, the man, who was dressed as a farmer, nodded his head toward the house.

“Inside.”

He told her. Mary swallowed the fear only spiking more as she backed away a short movement. When the man noticed that she wasn’t going to be willing to go inside with her, he snapped his fingers causing her to jump. She was inside the house in the middle of the living room now. Looking around she noticed that it was rather old. Wooden walls and the furniture seemed to have seen better days.

“So, a lost demon. Can’t say I’ve ever heard of one before.”

The man said as he went to leave the room. Mary wasn’t sure what to do. She wasn’t even really sure how she manged to wind up in an apparent demon’s home? She had never seen him before and she was sure she had never heard anyone in Hell talk about a man that looks even remotely close to him. There was still that point that her body was telling her to run, that it wasn’t safe to be here, but her legs just couldn’t move. Was it this mystery demon that was doing something to her body? Keeping her here from running away?

It wasn’t long before the demon returned with what seemed like tea. She blinked as she slowly took a seat on the couch while the demon took a seat across from her in his arm chair. She watched as he silently poured her tea and then handed her the saucer with what seemed extremely old and almost antique like. Looking down at the tea, she only then noticed how much her hands were shaking. She looked to the man seeing that his eyes were on her as he drank his tea.

“Missouri.”

He said causing her to arch her brow only to quickly recall that she had told him that she was trying to find out where she had landed.

“Really? That explains the pines.”

Was she seriously making small talk with this unknown demon? Her whole visit was one that she wanted nothing more to do with and yet here she was having tea almost as if she wasn’t feeling like her whole body was going to explode.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

She said bringing the tea cup up to her lips and taking a small sip of the warmth that filled her mouth. It was just right, not too hot and not too cold. He must have had made it not too long ago, almost as if he was – almost as if he was expecting company?

“I never gave it.”

He informed her. She lowered her gaze looking into the dark liquid that rest in her cup.

“I’m Mary.”

“Mary? So, you kept your human name then?”

It was odd for a newly born demon to keep their human name, but Mary had never seen any harm in it. There were a handful of demons who still kept their human names, but most demons that had names given to them were born among other demons – adopted really – and given names by their newly founded demon parents.

“I seen no reason to change it. My father named me.”

The man looked to her, his brows frowed together as he took another sip of his tea.

“Why are you here? You seem young, but you’re not naïve like many demons are that are even close to your age.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that.”

She murmured under her breath. She had been told that one too many times by not only Crowley, but much, much older demons as well.

“I guess becoming Lucifer’s play-thing makes a girl appreciate the finer things in life.”

She noticed a tense in the demon at the mention of Lucifer, but it came as quickly as it went. This demon was truly a mystery to her. She placed her saucer down on the wooden table at her knees and looked at him closely. The sudden fear from this demon started to fade and she couldn’t understand why.

“Well, now that you know where you are, it’s time for you to go.”

He said rising from his chair causing her to stand as well. She was surprised. She would have believed this demon to have killed her – that was the vibe she was constantly getting from him the whole time she was here; death.

“Thank you for the tea and your help.”

She said not knowing what else to really say in this situation. He didn’t say anything was he walked to the front door. He opened it and let her leave. She went to turn around to look at him, curiosity written clear across her face as she wanted to ask for his name again, but something stopped her.

“Thank you.”

She told him again before she turned her back to him and walked off his porch. The demon stood in his door for a moment longer to watch her walk off his porch and down his dirt driveway. Finding that he had lingered in the door long enough he shut it to continue to go back to his usual day to day life.

* * *

She didn’t go a day after thinking about the mystery demon that she had come across in the middle of Missouri. Actually, he had been shoved to the very back of her mind the moment she had come across the angel Castiel. She had the very bad luck of coming across him while searching for anything that could help her find the answers that Crowley needed.

She hadn’t ever had to fight against someone – something – like him. She was a fresh demon right out of Hell and she was no match for him, yet she tried.

The abandoned factory was the perfect place to fight. With the angel blade that she had been made to wear on her hip at all times by Crowley, she fought against the angel. She was at such a disadvantage when it came to fighting.

“You really think you’ll win?”

The angel questioned her. She frowned the gash on her side from his own angel blade caused her to hiss, but she wasn’t going to give up that easy. She would have preferred to not be killed by the angel, but she knew that a fate worse than death waited her if she were to fail Crowley.

Sure she had her powers, she could toss Castiel around like a rag doll, but the angel wasn’t alone.

“What is it you’re after?”

He spoke again his eyes narrowed looking right at her. She hissed, her tongue pressed to the back of her teeth.

“What makes you think I’d ever tell you anything?”

Her question echoed through the air of the factory which was quickly joined by the sound of a door flying open.

Barging in through the factory doors were none other than – who she could only assume – were the Winchesters themselves. Mary glanced behind her seeing the gun being raised toward her. She hissed, the long haired man was more than ready to shoot. And so she had to flee. Vanishing from site of the Winchesters, Mary reappeared in a place she hadn’t thought about for weeks.

She had come crashing right smack dab into the middle of the front yard of that demon’s farm house. Her side wounded and bleeding out of her meat suit all over the freshly cut lawn she hissed in pain. Funny to think that a demon could actually feel pain, but it was sure as hell there thanks to Castiel’s angel blade.

She rolled onto her back and inhaled deeply trying to get her reigns on the situation. She growled smacking the ground with the back of her hand. Why in everywhere she could have ended up, it was here? She thought she had managed to go back to hell, but no, she ended up here in the last place she wanted to end up.

Hearing something shuffle beside her, she reached out for her angel blade and went to swing, only to find her hand unable to move. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the demon before. His hand was outstretched as he must have been using his powers in order to keep her from cutting him with the weapon.

“I didn’t think I’d see you back here, kid.”

He said looking down at Mary. She hissed dropping the angel blade so that he would let go of her arm; which he did. She huffed, her hand coming over her side as she pressed against the steady flowing blood. The demon glanced down at the wound on her right left side before his eyes flickered back to her own.

“Get in a fight?”

“Little angel trouble. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Yes, that explains why you’re here and not there standing over its body victorious.”

Mary frowned. This demon wasn’t like the others she had ever met. He was cold kind of like Crowley, but he seemed to have no sense of humor, unlike Crowley. But he wasn’t anything like Lucifer – from what she could tell – and she was happy about that. Because if there was one person she hated most in this world, it was indeed Lucifer.

“You wouldn’t happen to have some bandages would you?”

She questioned causing the demon to arch a brow. He looked from her and then glanced around the area as if to check and make sure that she was alone. Gazing back down to her, he reached out and helped her climb to her feet. She grunted pressing her hand harder against her side as the demon teleported them back inside the farm house.

Putting Mary down on the couch he vanished into the bathroom – or at least she guessed it was that room – returning with a first aid kit. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and opened it. She went and unbuttoned her plaid shirt and opened it up, taking it off leaving her in her black tank top underneath. She hissed pulling her shirt up and allowing the demon – whose name was still unknown to her – tend to her wounds.

It was silent for a while and the feeling of dread and death that Mary had felt the first time she had come here wasn’t nearly as strong as before those few weeks prior.

“You still haven’t given me your name.”

Mary said. Though she hated small talk – no she loathed it, made her want to slice her own throat – she knew that she had to start somewhere with this demon. So why not the name?

“Because I haven’t wished to give it to you.”

He told her with the most blunt tone she had ever heard. Her brows frowed together, hissing as he placed some antibiotic cream over the deep wound. His fingers ran over the outer area of the cut and frowned.

“You’ll need stitches. The wound is deeper than I thought.”

“Great. I was sent here to do one thing and – “

She scoffed before closing her mouth. The demon looked up at her from under his tilted head, though she hadn’t seen his eyes on her, her attention locked on the wall across from them. He didn’t say anything or push her to talk about whatever it was she was so upset about. It wasn’t his place that and he also just didn’t care.

He reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a needle and thread. He made sure to make sure that it was secure before he stuck the needle into her side. She jumped a bit, having been too deep in thought to have even noticed what he was doing until he had stuck her hard into her skin. It burned, but she understood it needed to be done.

“There a reason you don’t wanna give your name?”

She questioned her hand gripping her right knee to keep herself somewhat distracted from the poking and pulling of her skin. The demon kept his eyes on her skin, the wound slowly starting to be pulled together as he closed it up making sure that it wouldn’t reopen while she had time to heal.

“I don’t want others to know where I am.”

She arched a brow.

“Okay, fair enough.”

She muttered waiting until he was finished fixing her wound. When she felt the needle no longer prodding into her skin she exhaled a deep breath she didn’t realize she was holding in until he finished. She looked down and inspected the wound closely. She had to admit that he had done a rather good job at fixing her up – this was something he had a lot of practice doing apparently.

“There.”

He said looking down at his bloody hands before pulling out some gauze and wrapping it around her stomach before fixing it up. He then took the first aid kit and closed it all up returning it to the – maybe – bathroom. She heard water running, so her suspicions were correct it must have been the bathroom. Returning her blood was no longer on his hands and he stood there in his white long sleeve shirt looking at her.

He looked at her as if he were thinking about what to do with her. She shifted a bit on the couch, a pain shooting up her side where she had been wounded, but she played it off best she could.

“Why did you come back here?”

He finally asked looking down at her. His gaze caused that small feeling of death to enter her body again. What was it with this demon? She didn’t know his name and it was clear that he wasn’t willing to give it to her for the reasons he wanted to keep his location a secrete for anyone else that might be wanting to find him.

“Trust me, I didn’t mean to come back here. I was on my way to hell when I suddenly ended up in your yard.”

“How young are you?”

She felt his words hit her stomach worse than the wound given to her by the angel Castiel. She frowned deeply.

“Because I’m inexperienced?”

“You’re not in control of your powers it’s clear. You tried to return to hell and ended up in my front yard. Needless to say, you’re sloppy.”

He huffed causing anger to strike through her. She went to rush up from the couch only to hiss and grab the back of the sofa. The demon just stood there watching her struggling to even stand on her own two feet. He sighed, she was weak that was apparent. But the fact remained that she was smart enough to run when she was head to head with an angel. She might have been young, but she seemed to have a head on her shoulders.

“You can rest here for the night. Try and get back to hell in the morning.”

“I don’t sleep.”

She told him. The demon snorted shaking his head as he headed out the room. Mary had just barely managed to hear him say something along the lines of “Neither do I” or something close to that. His mutter was hard to hear. She watched him leave her, heading into the foyer and heard his heavy boots climb the stairs that were there.

Mary pressed her lips together as she slowly lowered herself back onto the couch. She looked around the room and decided that since she couldn’t really move it was in her best to lay down and take the pressure of sitting up off her freshly give gash. Laying her head back down against the pillow on the couch she made herself comfortable as she just laid there looking up at the ceiling.

Her mind on Crowley and just how pissed the new demon King would be once he found out that she let information slip away all due to a fricken angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley sat on the throne in hell. He was waiting for someone to bring him information on Mary, the demon he had sent up to earth to find out some information on Purgatory. It had been at least a few weeks earth time since she had been gone and Crowley hadn’t heard a single thing from her this whole time he had given her the freedom to roam the surface.

His lackeys had informed him that they believed she was still kicking, so where was she and why hadn’t she called and reported on any information that she might have found? Unless she had ran off? It was typical that fresh demons went rouge when they were released from Hell. Sure, it was only natural to run from your cage, but with Mary he expected more.

After all there was a reason why Lucifer had hand picked her soul.

“I want you bloody idiots to find my little lamb and bring her back here – screaming if you have to.”

He ordered to the handful of demons that stood before him. They all looked to one another before they vanished ready to carry out their kings orders. Crowley waited on his throne after they vanished. He looked at the table in the middle of the room, papers scattered across it spewing down onto the floor from the mess. He sighed deeply.

And he had such high expectations for her.

* * *

Mary laid on the couch while the light shone in through the curtains. Her bright blues turned to look at the sun peeking through. The golden flicks of gold in her blues lit up when the light hit. She sighed just looking at the shaded sun slowly rising into the sky. Her eyes turned back up to look at the ceiling.

This was something that Mary had never gotten over. Not sleeping. When she was human she had insomnia to begin with but once she became a demon and she never had to sleep again it frustrated her to no end. All that human life she had trying to fall asleep and now there was no need for it. Being demon meant that there was a lot of human necessities that she no longer needed to worry about – well, there were still a few, but not many.

Hearing the floorboards above her squeak signaling that the demon who allowed her his couch last. She laid there, her hand coming up and touching the fabric of her shirt feeling the stitched up wound that laid underneath. She grazed her fingers across the outline feeling a slight pain flush through her body. She frowned, her body still wasn’t fully healed and she had to blame that damned angel blade. Any other type of blade and she would have been good to go by now, but no it was that stupid angel Castiel’s fault.

“How’s the wound?”

Her eyes flashed toward the back of the couch where her host stood. He looked the same as he did last night before he went to bed. She figured that he just laid down in his clothes in his bed and waited for the sun to rise.

“Still healing. I was hit that an angel blade.”

She informed him. He just looked at her with a frown. He sighed making his way into the kitchen. She went to sit up on the couch and waited for a moment listening. When she heard something moving around in the kitchen she rose f ro m the couch and slowly made her way in there. She was somewhat able to see in the kitchen due to the wooden divider that was there in place of a wall, but she couldn’t see completely.

“I wanted to thank you again.”

She said watching him grabbing some pans and putting them on the stove.  He didn’t answer her at first as he started the gas burning stove. It was only when he turned around to get something out of the fridge did he acknowledge her by looking in her direction.

“You’re rather polite for such a young demon.”

“You keep saying that? Is it such a surprise?”

She asked as he reached into the fridge and grabbed out a pack of eggs and some butter before turning back around to the stove. He was silent again, this was something she was starting to notice about his personality, even when she spoke it took him a moment to actually reply to her. Course there was moments when he’d be quick to jump toward and answer for her, this morning seemed to be the opposite.

“Most of the time when a demon is created it loses all of its humanity. You’re fresh, I can smell it, yet you seemed to have retained so much of your humanity. I just have a question why that might be?”

It was Mary’s turn to be quiet now. She stood there in his doorway with her arms crossed over one another. Was it really that noticeable? Was her humanity still there to the point where this demon could tell?

“Most demons only act upon their sins; pride, lust, greed – but you don’t seem to do that at all.”

“Don’t be mistaken, I’m prideful, but I’m just not stupid.”

She spoke up feeling her body temperature rise trying to show this demon that she was just as much demon as he. He glanced over his shoulder and she could have sworn he nearly cracked a grin. Did he just find what she said amusing?

“I see. I’m not saying that it’s a bad thing to hold onto some of your humanity. After all, it’s the humanity that saved your life last night.”

The room fell silent for a moment as she heard the eggs being cracked open and hitting the hot frying pan. She watched her host from behind as he started cooking up his breakfast.

“You think?”

She questioned. He hummed a little but keeping his eyes on his eggs while he cooked.

“Most demons would let that pride get in the way. They would fight until they died, pride and anger is so strong in a demon and it’s usually their downfall. But you, you were smart enough to know that whatever your situation was you needed to get out of there. That human instinct to flee.”

Mary pondered on his words while the sound of sizzling filled the air and the nice smell of eggs joined. She wasn’t going to agree with him, because she wasn’t completely sure herself, but he seemed much older than her and spoke as if he knew what he was talking about so who wasn’t to say that maybe some of her humanity was still buried somewhere deep, deep down inside of her?

“I should be getting back to hell. My King will be wanting an update.”

“King? You mean someone finally took over for Lucifer?”

“Crowley, he’s the new King of Hell. Took over after he assisted the Winchesters in trapping Lucifer back in his cage.”

Mary told the demon, causing him to glance over his shoulder looking at her. She could tell that it came as a somewhat shock to him that Crowley, a demon, had partnered up with a couple of hunters to seal away Lucifer so that he could take the throne. He returned to his cooking turning his eggs over in the pan.

“Thank you again.”

She told him turning away and heading back into the living room and into the foyer. He didn’t say anything as she came to his front door and opened it. But instead of leaving, she found herself greeting three black eyed demons.

“Hello Mary.”

The one in front greeted. Her eyes widened seeing the nicely dressed demons standing in the doorway to her host’s home.

“Crowley send you?”

He hummed giving her her answer. She went to step forward, only for the three of them to step forward as well, which meant that instead of going forward she stepped backward into the house. She moved slowly keeping her eyes on them.

“I was just coming back to give him my update – “

“Oh is that so? What a coincidence seeing as how he hasn’t heard anything from you in months down in Hell. Not even so much as a little update. Now, suddenly, we show up and you’re just now getting ready to return and give him an update?”

Her eyes narrowed. This demon was annoying and for whatever reason didn’t seem to believe her. She backed up to the point where she hit the back of the couch a small grunt slipped through her lips as she placed her hands on the top. The three demons surrounded her pulling forth some blades of their own looking at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a bit.

“I just said that I’m headed back why – “

“Because we have orders from the King to bring you back screaming if we have to.”

He grinned a slight chuckle slipping past his opened lips as his tongue darted out and licked his lips. Mary felt her whole body flush. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

“Excuse me.”

Everyone glanced to the side. Mary seen her host standing off in front of the kitchen door with his hands crossed over his chest glaring at the demons who had come into his home uninvited.

“I’m going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave. You’re not welcome here.”

The demon who had been in front gave a slight laugh. He looked between the other two demons who had accompanied him on their task from Crowley.  He turned toward the older man who had just told them to get out of his home and grinned.

“Look gramps, we’re only here for the girl. We’ll take her and rough her up in the yard outside before we drag her back to our boss – then we’ll return and finish up you.”

He told him. Mary’s eyes widened greatly. Could these idiots not feel the death rolling off this man that they just threatened? Could they not tell that he was a demon? Mary was starting to understand what he was meaning when he said that other demons normally got themselves killed because of their pride and whatnot.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline you of both those.”

He said causing the other demon to chuckle. But he wasn’t laughing for long when Mary watched as the demon who was making all the threats was lifted up by his chin and suddenly his whole body started to glow a bright red. His eyes and mouth were glowing as he was screaming, his feet kicking off the ground as the glowing continued until it stopped. Mary shielded her eyes as she heard a hard thud hit the floor she was prepared to open her eyes again, but the red light begun again just as quickly as it had ended. More screaming filled the air and then silence happened, and two thuds took place then.

Cracking open an eye Mary looked down at the dead bodies at her feet. Her eyes slowly rose up and looked at her host. He wasn’t covered in blood and seemed to be perfectly unharmed.

“Did you just… “

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as she looked down at the scorched out eyes of the once demons.  She swallowed nervously. She had never heard of a demon being able to do this before to anything. She looked back up to her host. The whole fight and flight coming back to her quickly as he stepped forward. She didn’t move as fear set in even though everything screamed in her body to do something.

Was this the reason why she had smelled death all over him? Because he was able to kill creatures like this? Swallowing she closed her eyes when his hand came down and she felt his hand pull her shirt up. Her eyes opened slowly seeing that he was looking over her wound to check the stitches. Her breath was held as she waited to see what he was doing. Slowly he lowered her shirt back down over her side.

“Your stitches are still intact. But if you’re going to be attacked like this then they won’t last for long.”

“You – you saved me?”

She was of course shocked from everything that happened and she didn’t understand a damn thing that just took place. Once again he didn’t say anything he just looked at her before he nodded toward his door.

“If you think it’s going to be safe for you to report back to your so called King, then maybe you should rethink. Obviously he thinks you’ve deserted your mission.”

“But I haven’t!”

She shouted. It was clear as the answer was dead at her feet that Crowley believed something completely different. Which is why she believed that her host didn’t say a word, because she was smart enough to already know the answer.

“I have to tell him why I’m late.”

“Do you honestly think he’ll believe you? That he won’t kill you for your failure?”

“ _I didn’t fail!_ I was blindsided by Castiel and the Winchesters! He should understand that more than anyone.”

She barked  almost glaring up at the demon before her. He looked at her and she looked at him. The silence that hit the room was heavy and she was sure that she in that moment had fucked up. She was so sure that she was going to join the bodies on the floor.

“If you have such faith in him, then who am I to argue.”

He said as he walked away. She swallowed nervously and inhaled deeply. She had to head back to Hell and set things straight with Crowley before he sent another mob after her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and felt the world around her shift.

“Well, the little lamb has found her way back to her flock.”

Opening her eyes slowly Mary seen Crowley sitting on his throne looking rather bored down at her. She drew her lips into a thin line and kept her eyes on him.

“Did my men find you?”

“Yes.”

“ _And?_ ”

“They’re dead.”

Crowley arched a brow nodding a little bit seemingly almost impressed. He just kept his gaze on her not moving an inch aside from his head nod.

“And you killed the three of them?”

“No. It wasn’t me. Their mouths got the better of them and something – someone got to them.”

At this Crowley gave her a confused look. She knew he would have questions and she would have to answer them to her best if she wanted to keep her head. Crowley wasn’t known to be kind when it came to failure.

“And who was this someone?”

“I didn’t get his name. He wouldn’t tell me because he didn’t want others to come find him.”

Crowley frowned.

“But – his powers I’ve never seen before. He took his hands and killed your three men with this bright red light. He burned out their eyes and killed them.”

At this Crowley looked at Mary as if she had two heads. He moved quickly off his throne and stepped down in front of her. He grabbed her chin between his hand and yanked her forward causing her to hiss as she was jerked forward and her side burned. Crowley ignored her pain however as he drew her extremely close to his face.

“You mean to tell me that this person went to smite my demons killing them? A red light that caused them their deaths?”

“Yes, why? You’re acting like you know this person.”

“He’s not a person – he’s the bloody Father of Murder!”

Now Mary was completely confused.  Murder ? Was that why he smelt like  d eath because he was apparently the  f ather of  Murder ? What Crowley was saying wasn’t making much sense at all. None, actually.

“What are you talking about?”

Mary hissed as Crowley turned his head away from hers, but tightening his hold on her chin. His eyes focused on the ground now as he seemed to be thinking and his eyes wide while doing it.

“ _Cain._ ”

He whispered. Mary narrowed her eyes, she didn’t know what the hell Crowley was going on about but this man ‘Cain’ seemed to install fear in even Crowley – something nobody had seen happen before.

“Cain? That’s his name? He’s a powerful demon that’s for sure.”

“ ** _You have no idea who I’m talking about do you!_** ”

Crowley shouted causing Mary to shut up. His glare was enough to silence her but his shout was something she wasn’t prepared for in the slightest. She hated it, loathed it, when someone yelled at her.

“ ** _Cain as in Cain and Able! Does that ring a bell in your idiotic mind!_** ”

Mary blinked, she hardly knew about Cain and Able. All she knew was that Cain had killed Able – and she only knew that because of a movie she had watched once when she was human – she wasn’t really that well versed in the bible.

“We all thought he was dead. And you – oh you little lamb, you found him. How are you not dead?”

Crowley questioned looking at her trying to figure out what she had done in order to stay alive while around Cain.

“I’m not sure. I felt the death coming off him, but he never harmed me. He actually helped me after my fight with that stupid angel Castiel.”

“Castiel? Is that why you were gone for so long?”

Crowley finally released her chin allowing her to draw back and rub it, rubbing the pain of his hold out of her bone.

“Yes. That stupid angel and his friends the Winchesters found me while I was collecting information on your Purgatory. They ambushed me and I tried to return here, but instead for whatever reason I ended up back at Cain’s home.”

Crowley crossed his arms over one another and looked down at the ground as he rubbed his chin as if thinking. Lifting his finger he shook it toward Mary.

“Alright, new plan.”

Crowley said as he looked at Mary. She felt the throbbing in her side become worse as Crowley started telling her his plan. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of having to go back there after witnessing exactly what Cain had done to those demon. And Crowley wanted to take her and throw her right back into the den of Cain who was apparently the Father of Murder?

“So this is what you want me to do? Drop the search for information on Purgatory?”

“Precisely. If Cain hasn’t killed you there’s a reason and I want to find out that reason. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting I must attend.”

Crowley said as he reached out and patted Mary’s cheek. She pulled back seeing Crowley's smug little smirk stretch across his lips as he went to move away. She hated to admit that she liked Crowley way more than she ever cared for Lucifer.

But of course she had her reasons for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary reluctantly found herself back in the yard of that old farm house.

The sun was well into the sky now and she wasn’t even sure if Cain was here. She stood out by the white fence for a while debating on if she should actually enter the farm house of not. After what Crowley had told her, she wasn’t so sure if she should actually carry out what he wanted from her now. If this Cain was the Cain who had killed his brother Able and was given the title “Father of Murder” shouldn’t Mary be running for the hills instead of trying to get back inside the same room with the man?

She inhaled deeply the fresh smell of pine filled her nose, reminding her where she was and placed one foot in front of the other and moved up toward the porch. She lifted her hand and brought it down onto the wood knocking three times. She cleared her throat waiting for something to happen and when nothing came to pass Mary cocked a brow. Her side burning as she stood there waiting to be let inside, her wound still killing her.

Taking a step back from the door, she figured that Cain wasn’t home. Moving away from the door she went to the bay window and peeked inside. From what she could see the lights were off inside and perhaps he wasn’t even home. Pulling away from the window she moved back on the porch and glanced off the left side looking out into the yard.

Her eyes scanned seeing someone dressed up in a bee suit. Raising a brow Mary moved off the porch and moved more into the driveway. She didn’t want to get too close seeing as how there were bees flying around all over the place. She wasn’t for sure, but she thought that was Cain out there. He looked to be the same height and build as the mysterious demon man she had known.

But there was no way in hell she was going anywhere near those bees.

And it didn’t seem like she was going to have to because in a blink of an eye Cain appeared before her. A few bees flying around his head as he removed his headgear. Mary leaned back a bit from the two bees that flew around her now she looked up at Cain.

“ _You’re back?_ ”

His tone didn’t seem all warm and welcoming like she had expected; oh who was she kidding? Clearing her throat she nodded looking up at the demon.

“Yeah, Crowley took me off my job.”

Cain arched a brow looking at her. His gaze was one that was as if he was trying to figure out if there was a lie behind her words but after a few moments of intense gaze he backed down. He cleared his throat and watched as Mary kept her eyes on the bees that flew around, the way her body bent backward and away from them was the typical way everyone acted around bees.

“And you’re back here _because?_ ”

“Well, I’m not sure. This is my first time out of Hell in six-hundred years and I’m not really sure what to do anymore.”

Cain looked at her his expression almost curious. He rolled his shoulders as he glanced back at the bees behind him in their hives. He then slowly turned and looked at her nodding toward his porch.

“Have a seat. I’ll be done in a minute. I’ll take a look at your stitches once I’m done.”

She nodded watching as Cain slipped his hat – headgear – whatever it’s called back over his head and headed back out to tend to his bees. Mary quickly moved back away from the bees that were still flying around her head as she made her way to the porch without running into the railing – stupid bees.

She took her place on the porch and waited for Cain to finish with his bees. It didn’t take him long as he had said and he was back to her walking up onto the porch to join her in only moments. She went to rise from the bench, but Cain’s hand rose up as if telling her to remain seated. She did as she was told.

“There’s better light out here.”

He told her waiting for her to move her shirt up so he could see her wound. She rolled her black undershirt up slowly, and moved her plaid shirt over a bit to allow Cain to see her stitches. He looked at them for a long moment before nodding a bit.

“It’s a bit swollen, but that’s to be expected when you’re sliced with an angel blade.”

Cain explained. Mary nodded a little lowering her shirt back down and replacing her plaid back in it’s usual position.

“So, what are you expecting to happen here?”

Cain questioned looking at the confused demon that sat with him on his porch. Her brow hiked up on her forehead looking at Cain as if trying to figure that out herself.

“I don’t have a job currently. Crowley found out that the Winchesters and Castiel were involved in my little spar and he removed me from my job – now I have nothing.”

“He never gave you another job? Nothing?”

Mary didn’t know why Cain was so interested in what Crowley had her doing, unless he was onto her in thinking that Crowley had known about her finding Cain?

“Soon as the name _Winchesters_ came up, he wasn’t really focused on me having a job anymore.”

“I see… and your chin?”

Mary’s eyes widened a bit as her fingers went to touch her chin feeling it was still warm. She cursed under her breath, Crowley’s hold must have been too strong and caused her skin to be rubbed.

“Once again, the name caused it.”

Cain paused for a moment before he nodded, seeming to believe her. She sat there in silence for a moment as the wind picked up and the trees around them rustled. Mary watched as some of the leaves broke away from the trees and went flying across the yard. Her eyes glued to the way they fluttered and spun through the air. She inhaled deeply the smell of pine filling her nose as her body relaxed far more than it probably should have sitting next to the Father of Murder.

“This is your first time out of Hell isn’t it?”

Cain’s voice drew her back to their current setting. She looked him in the eyes and seen he seemed almost – amused?

“You thought I was lying?”

She questioned a slight rise in her tone as she spoke almost as if she found it funny that he didn’t believe her on that. Cain didn’t seem amused at all and instead just looked at her before looking out into the yard himself.

“It’s just odd to hear that a demon is trapped in Hell for six-hundred hell years and only now gets to be set free once Lucifer is locked away?”

“I thought you didn’t care about what I was doing? You made it seem that way.”

Cain’s head snapped around and glared at Mary. She bit her tongue and slipped out a quick apology. She cursed in her head. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off Cain and have him use his unusual demon smite powers against her head.

“It’s just – you haven’t told me your name and you keep asking all these questions.”

She said playing it off as if she still didn’t know his name. He rose up from the bench, her gaze following him as he moved toward the front door. He headed inside closing the door behind him leaving her outside alone. She looked at the door for a moment knowing that she had upset him, and she actually felt a little angry at herself for doing that.

“Stupid idiot.”

She muttered under her breath as she slowly rose to her feet – careful of her wound – and walked to the door. She turned the handle slowly finding that it was unlocked. She swallowed nervously pushing open the door a little and peering inside. She didn’t see Cain anywhere in the foyer and she listened not hearing him upstairs. She entered his house and closed the door behind her.

Gazing into the living room she seen that the bodies no longer lay on the floor. He must have disposed of them shortly after she had left because there was no smell of rotting or decaying bodies around. Merely the sulfur that came off Cain’s own body. Mary slowly tiptoed into the house toward the living room and peered inside. There he was sitting in the large chair that he sat in when she first arrived and he shared some tea with her.

He sat there with a book in his hand reading, completely ignoring the fact that she had entered his home and was now looking at him standing in his doorway. He wasn’t even fazed that she was there. Curiously she walked up to the back of his couch while keeping her gaze on him.

“What happened to the bodies?”

She asked merely seeing if he’d answer. His eyes never left the words from his book, but he sighed turning the page slowly.

“They’re gone.”

Mary just looked at him. Well that was more than obvious that they were gone. She wanted to know where they had gone was her question. But Cain was tight lipped about everything. He hadn’t even told her his name. He hadn’t told her anything about himself, yet he expected to know everything about her? How was that fair? She snorted to herself at the thought of Cain being fair – he was a demon and demons didn’t play fair.

“Why are you so reluctant to tell me anything about yourself?”

Mary asked while walking around the back of the couch. It was then Cain gave a disgruntle noise but kept his eyes on the page.

“Why are you so reluctant to know anything about me?”

“Well for one, I know a few things.”

“Oh? Such as?”

“Well, I know you’re a demon, obviously, and an older one at that – “

Now this caught Cain’s attention causing his eyes to dart up from his book.

“You called me ‘kid’ when you found me before knowing my name. Normally when you call someone ‘kid’ you’re way older than them. And then there’s that red light thingy you did – “

“Don’t worry about that.”

He said his eyes going back to his page. Mary frowned looking at Cain and his tight lip mouth. She didn’t think it would be this hard in order to get him to open up about things. But it seemed that this mission that Crowley had given her was going to be harder than she expected.

“Don’t worry about that? You killed three demons with it! I think I need to be at least a little worried if I’m gonna hang around here – “

Cain closed his book causing Mary to jump a bit. The look he gave her wasn’t a warm one at all. He lowered the book down to rest in his lap his eyes fixated on her form. He was reading her like an open book right now. Her posture told him that his actions made her tense – and she should have been at that moment, because she was pushing his buttons in the worst way possible.

“What makes you think you’re going to just hang around here? I don’t want you here. I don’t want anyone here. You not only came here yourself, but you attracted others here as well. I told you I didn’t want to be found, and what happened?”

“I know and I’m sorry – but I don’t have anything outside of Hell and I don’t wanna go back there anytime soon!”

“So you think you’re just going to invite yourself to stay here?”

“I can be useful!”

Cain laughed a bit, though it wasn’t a joyful laugh as it was the opposite almost an annoyed laugh.

“Useful? How so?”

“You run a pretty big place by yourself – “

“I like running it by myself – “

“I can clean, cook, I can even do the heavy lifting if you need me to – “

“In which all of that I can do. Plus I can have peace and quiet and the whole house to myself if you’re not here. Which I plan to.”

Mary lowered her gaze. She was screaming profanity in the back of her mind. If she didn’t pull through with this Crowley would surely toss her into the deepest depths of Hell for her second failure.

“Okay, so maybe you’re right. But, I haven’t had another type of human contact in years that wasn’t having my skin peeled from my body or my finger nails removed from their sockets.”

She kept her eyes on the floor while she spoke. She hated being this vulnerable in front of someone like Cain. She hated being so vulnerable in front of anybody after that day five years ago. She had made a promise that she never would again, but that was another broken promise that she couldn’t keep. Fearing to look back up at Cain she kept her eyes on the floor. She didn’t know if this was going to work, but being openly honest was the last card she had to play. Hearing a sigh she gathered the courage to lift her head and see Cain rubbing his eyes with his free hand that wasn’t holding the book in his lap.

“Alright. But first complaint I hear out of you, I will smite you myself, understood?”

Her eyes widened while her mouth fell open. She hadn’t expected that to work what so ever. When Cain looked at her after rubbing his eyes she quickly closed her mouth and couldn’t help but nod her head quickly as possible.

“I swear, you won’t hear a single complaint out of me! The torture I went through in hell – well, you know.”

“ _Yeah._ ”

He said simply lifting the book back up and starting to look back over the pages that he was reading before Mary had spilled her guts all over the floor to him. She sat there for a long while content before she went and laid down on the couch feeling her stitching start to itch. A little sigh slipped through her parted lips as she closed her eyes listening to the trees still rustling outside the windows of the old farm house.


	4. Chapter 4

Cain was oddly a very calming type of demon. Mary didn’t really know what she was to expect, but it sure wasn’t the way he acted on a day to day basis. He was drawn back from her, carrying out his daily life as if he wasn’t a demon and was human. She started to question just how old he was in demon years, but the math was too much to bare. So instead she just kept her thoughts to herself. She was having to be extremely careful with what she asked at this point and she had to be sure that no matter what –

His name did not slip from her lips.

That would be her biggest mistake given that he hadn’t told her his name, but Crowley had. If he knew that she had told Crowley anything about Cain, well, she was worried about what Cain might end up doing to her.

Sitting on the porch with a glass of sun tea, Mary sipped on it slowly looking out into the forever traveling fields that surrounded her. It wasn’t just fields though, there were woods around making a type of circle around the home and the open area beyond. And every time the wind would pick up the trees would sing their songs with branches moving in the wind and the leaves brushing against one another making such a beautiful sound.

Mary sat there on the bench closing her eyes and enjoying the wind running through her hair. Her body was nearly completely relaxed even though she was fighting the stress of rooming with such a strong demon like Cain. Speaking of the all powerful demon Cain, he was off tending to his bees again, which left her with more than enough time to herself. Her side was still healing up from her fighting with Castiel, but she believed that it would only take two or three more earth days before she was okay to move more at her own pace. Picking up her glass she brought it to her lips and drank that nice sweet sun tea that she had missed so much when she went to Hell.

Cain had been kind enough – don’t laugh – about letting her make some sun tea and using his glass jar that he had. Cain made it out to seem like it was an odd request, which in all honestly it must have been since she was such a “young demon” as he had brought up more than once. She knew that other demons acted on their demon senses and what not, but for whatever reason Mary was different.

As he pointed out more than once.

_Humanity._

That was the key word that Cain had used more than once. For whatever reason there was still hints of humanity still left in her, at least that’s what he believed. She didn’t know how that was possible though since she was tormented in Hell at the hands of –

“Mary?”

Her eyes snapped open being drawn toward Cain, who stood down off the porch to her right. He looked at her seeing that she was sitting there enjoying the season. He hadn’t said anything when he had first walked up noticing just how much she was pleased with the air flowing through the open space, running through her hair.

“How’d the tea turn out?”

Mary looked down into her glass that she held in her hands resting upon her lap. Her gaze flickered back over to Cain, the air picking up again and brushing her hair to the left.

“It turned out really, really well actually. I’m surprised that I even remembered how to make it properly.”

Cain kept his gaze on her seeing the dark colored tea in her glass was half gone at this point. She must have been honest, why else would that much be gone if not? He sighed walking around the porch and coming up there to join her. He did not sit, instead he looked at her rubbing his hands together.

“I have to run into town for some supplies. I shouldn’t be gone long.”

“Oh. Alright.”

She said not really knowing what else to say to that. Cain stood there for a split second longer before he nodded and disappeared into the house – probably to grab his keys – before returning and heading over to that old red pick up truck he had parked in front of the old white barn.

Mary watched as the truck slowly backed up down the driveway and pulled onto the dirt road. Watching as the truck faded with dirt rolling up behind it, Mary sighed rising from the bench she snapped her fingers and found herself in Hell.

She still held the glass of sweet sun tea, sipping it as she seen fit. Moving one foot in front of another she made her way through the dark and rather depressing halls of Hell. She looked at the candle lights that held the light through the halls as there were no windows in Hell – well, at least not in the hallways.

She came to the throne room door and opened it with one hand after hearing Crowley yelling at the top of his lungs. She stood there sipping on her tea catching the last bit of a demon exploding into dust and his ash falling to the floor. The demons turned and looked at her, hearing her enter the room. Her eyes turned to Crowley and seen that he was not in the happiest of moods.

“What did I miss?”

She questioned bringing the glass back up to her lips and drinking a little more tea. The demons looked between her and Crowley, seeing that their king just wasn’t in the mood for any type of antics today. His eyes narrowed as his hand reached up and he snapped his fingers again, causing a second demon to evaporate into nothing but ash on the ground. The others demons lowered their eyes to the floor seeming far to nervous to even speak up.

“That. Now, you better have something good for me or you’ll be joining them shortly.”

He snapped. Mary arched a brow and entered the room slowly stepping right through the ash of the fallen demons. Crowley’s gaze tracking her the whole way she walked right up to the side of his throne. He watched as she brought the glass up to her lips one last time finishing off her tea.

“I managed to – “

Mary paused turning and looking at the remaining demons that peeked at her from under their lowered gaze. Crowley noticed her gaze had hardened when she looked at them.

“You’re dismissed. Don’t disappoint me again.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

They said as they filed out of the room faster than Mary had ever seen any demon move previously. She nearly chuckled watching the fearful demons scurry from the throne room having the doors close behind them.

“As you were saying?”

Crowley’s tone cut through her thoughts causing her to turn back down and look at him.

“I’ve managed to allow Cain to let me stay with him, least for a while.”

She said causing Crowley’s brows to arch and his once displeasured expression slowly started to turn. He nodded being pleased with this little information. He rose from his throne standing and looking at Mary, their heights so close to one another Crowley standing maybe an inch or more taller than she, his lips turned upward his hand coming up and his fingers brushing against her cheek. She was somewhat taken back by that as she felt his finger moving a stand of her hair back behind her ear.

“Job well done, lamb. Now, onto faze two.”

He said giving her a somewhat flirtatious gaze. Her eyes widened, so he was serious about what he wanted her to do. He wasn’t joking?

“Why me? Why not someone else?”

Crowley clicked his tongue, his hand falling from the side of her cheek but he still held that little smile. He didn’t even bother to step back from her, his hands going into his pockets as he stood there and started to speak with that smug little expression.

“Because there’s no one better I could ever think of putting into this position. You showed that you could survive your little tuts with Lucifer – the rumors didn’t lie a single bit about that, darling. Not to mention you’re one of the smarter demons around your age and, well, anyone older either I can’t trust or wants no part in it.”

Crowley explained to her best he could. She stood there listening as he tried to butter her biscuit. She knew his game, but she wasn’t sure that he was actually going to play it with her. His reputation was preceding him as well.

“I – I dunno what to say.”

She just looked at Crowley and seen that little smirk he gave her. He chuckled waving her off.

“You don’t have to say anything lamb, your actions speak for yourself.”

He said wanting her to get back to her job. She swallowed and nodded moving away from Crowley and his throne. It was with a snap of her fingers and she ended up back in the front yard of the farm house. Mary sighed, maybe one day she’d get these teleportation powers right? But for now, she just enjoyed looking up into the sudden cloud covered sky.

The clouds were dark and gray and she could smell the rain in the air that was coming. Biting her lower lip she thought back to the last time she seen the rain. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and let her memories take her away.

* * *

“He’s not going to make it.”

The doctor told her mother – who was weeping and rubbing her eyes free of any tears that slipped through her eyes. Mary’s gaze was outside the window as the doctor explained that her father’s cancer had spread through his lungs and into his throat. There was nothing that the doctors could do at this point of his stage three, nearly a stage four.

“We can make his last few days comfortable, but that’s all we can do at this point.”

The doctor said frowning. Mary couldn’t believe this. She knew that something was bad when she found her father passed out in his car in the driveway a few days ago. They had rushed him to the hospital only to find out that he had cancer. They all just assumed that his weight loss was due to him walking more at work instead of smoking – he was trying to stop smoking of his health, kinda funny wasn’t it?

“ _Mary?_ ”

Her mother whispered, her voice quivering looking to her daughter who was looking out the hospital window as the darkened clouds begun to release the rain that hit the windows.

* * *

A cold droplet caressed her cheek causing her black eyes to open looking up at the sky. Her blue eyes gone now and the demon buried deep inside her came out through her anger of the memory that was caused by the rain. Gritting her teeth, Mary closed her eyes and all but fell to her knees. They threatened to buckle beneath her but she kept up right. Her body hunched over as more rain fell down over her body. The rain started coming down a bit harder now and thunder rolled in the background.

Her breathing started to pick up as her chest heaved and her arms wrapped around her abdomen. She let a scream rip through her throat as the thunder roared in the background. Lighting flashed in the rolling dark clouds behind the farmhouse and across the field. Her scream ripped through the air again as she finally fell to her knees. Her side felt like it was pulled from the action, but she ignored the pain that came from her stitched up angel blade wound – since it was almost healed.

She felt the warmth join her cheeks from the cold rain that fell. Her eyes opened and her hand came up to cover her eye. Was she – she couldn’t have been crying? What the hell was happening to her emotions? She hadn’t cried since she was human having her body cut up and dying on the table only to be brought back to life and have the whole event happen again as her soul was torn into a fine ribbon and soon her demon self was born.

Mary sat there on the ground hunched over for a couple of more moments before she turned her face up toward the sky. The rain pelting down over her skin now drenching her and making her chilled to the bone. She pushed herself up off the ground and stumbled to get her bearings back as she stumbled toward the house. She was covered in mud from the driveway now as she removed her boots at the front door. She sighed looking down at her clothing that was soaked. Cain would probably be extremely upset with her if she were to walk into his house like this.

So, taking her boots off at the front door she stripped down to just her bra and underwear piling everything else in the corner by the door on the porch. She opened the door and went inside. Her wet feet padded across the wooden floors of the house leaving small patterns of her feet as she moved into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her body making sure to dry herself off the best she could.

She dried her hair before wrapping the towel around her body and exiting the bathroom shutting the light off as she went. Walking back into the living room Mary paused hearing someone in the kitchen. Her whole body tensed up as she rounded the corner prepared to snap her fingers if needed, but she didn’t have to.

Cain was putting away things in the kitchen and turned around when he heard someone behind him. His eyes widened a little bit as he seen Mary standing there wet with a towel wrapped around her body. Silence fell upon the kitchen as the two demons just looked at one another.

“Caught in the rain?”

He questioned causing her to shift her weight from one leg to another. She looked a little awkward as she refused to look at Cain. She didn’t want to have to explain herself to him.

“Yeah. Guess I wasn’t paying attention. Went on a walk and just got caught.”

“I seen your clothes by the door. I hung them on the railing so they’ll dry better.”

This was something that Mary wasn’t expecting to hear? Cain doing something nice for her? She glanced at him only to catch his back as he continued to put away the things that he had bought from the store. Mary took that as her moment to go ahead and leave the kitchen before Cain could ask anymore questions of her.

Moving into the living room Mary sat down on the couch and kept not only her current towel around her shoulders, but also grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her body to help keep her warm.

She sat there thinking about the kind act that Cain had done. She hadn’t ever heard of anyone – demon at least – doing a kind action without wanting some type of action in return. So it puzzled her. It puzzled her greatly. Clearing her throat she heard the fridge door close and Cain joined her in the living room standing off to the right side of the couch. She turned her eyes toward him and seen that he was standing there looking down at her.

“What?”

She asked wondering why he was looking at her like that. His eyes softened for a moment as he ran his hand through his beard.

“You don’t have any spare clothing do you, kid?”

He questioned causing her to pause for a moment before shaking her head. He sighed and left the room. She listened as his heavy boots started to thump above her which meant that he had went upstairs. She sat there for a while listening to the sounds of his foot steps above her. She heard what sounded like him shuffling around for a moment before he stopped and then came back down stairs.

“ _Here._ ”

He told her holding out something for her from behind the couch. She looked at what he held in his hands and noticed that it was clothing. Taking it with her free hand that wasn’t holding the blanket over her shoulders she took them seeing that it was a large shirt and some dark pants.

“Wear those until your clothing dry.”

He told her causing her to look up at him.

“Why are you being so kind to me?”

She asked the words in the back of her mind coming to life through her tongue. Cain eyed her for a moment before he sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets.

“You want me to be cruel? Would that make you leave my home quicker?”

Her eyes widened a bit as her mouth gaped. He had seriously just said that to her? She closed her mouth when he gave her the cold shoulder and walked over to his chair. He sighed taking a seat in it and retrieving the book that he had left laid on the coffee table.

“Thank you.”

She said rising from the couch with the clothing in hand. Cain didn’t say anything as he merely opened up his book and went back to reading where he left off before he had went out to tend to the bees earlier today before the rain.

Mary didn’t take long to change into the – very large shirt might she add – clothing and return to the living room. She noticed Cain glance at her out of the corner of his eyes, but he didn’t say anything as she returned to her seat on the couch watching him read. The demon acted more like a human than an actual demon the more Mary watched him. She figured that it had to do something about his age. She had known that the older the demon the more calm they seemed to be – least those were the rumors she had heard – as her only example was Crowley, and now she supposed Cain.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary felt empty. She knew she really shouldn’t, but there was just a longing that seemed to spread through her whole meat suit like wildfire. Biting on her bottom lip, she looked out the front door to Cain’s home. The man was outside somewhere doing whatever it was he usually did on his farm. Mary’s eyes lingered out on the darkened Missouri skies seeing that it was going to rain again soon.

She understood her orders from Crowley about Cain, but she started to feel that it was hopeless. Sure, Cain had opened up to her just a tad bit by sharing his clothes with her when hers were wet, but that had been about it. The demon deep down in Mary was raging to get out and wreak some havoc. The longer she stayed in this farmhouse with Cain, feeling the murderous radiation seeping from his being, the more it made her want to get out and cause some havoc.

Listening to the thunder roaring in the background she bit her lower lip. Something was happening. Something was happening and she needed to know what it was. There was a calling. A calling that drew her into wanting to run. Taking a small step forward toward the open door she paused, Crowley’s order echoing in the back of her head.

If she didn’t do this then she’d be punished and most likely killed, snapped into oblivion.

Shaking her head she figured what the hell. Cain wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Besides she was free to leave. It wasn’t as if Cain was keeping her prisoner. It was her choice to come and go. Huffing she started toward the door but didn’t get very far as Cain stepped inside.

His hair a slight mess from the wind that was picking up outside. His hand brushed through his beard and his eyes darted toward Mary, who was standing in the middle of the hallway to the foyer looking directly at him.

“Something the matter?”

His deep tone seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in at that moment. Swallowing nervously – wait why was she nervous – she placed her hands in her back pockets.

“I’m not sure. I think I’m going a little stir crazy.”

Cocking his brow while his hands ran over his white worker’s shirt, he adjusted his suspenders. She seen his nose wrinkle a tad bit almost as if he were thinking for a moment. His boots shuffled across the hardwood floor while he moved around her. There wasn’t said anything as he passed her by. It confused her for a second. Cain seemed like he was getting ready to say something but kept his mouth shut instead.

Mary felt her body tense as he passed her by only to quickly relax after his passing. Blinking slowly she stood there listening to his boots echoing through the home as he headed toward the kitchen. Inhaling deeply through her nose she turned on her heels and followed after the demon. She met him in the kitchen, standing at the edge of the doorway, watching him grabbing some of that tea that she had made not too long ago.

“Do you mind if I go stretch my legs?”

“You mean get yourself into trouble?”

He tossed the question back to her as if knowing that she was going to go out and do something that was likely to get her hurt – not just go for a simple walk like she was referring. Leaning against the door frame Mary watched Cain’s backside. He didn’t really pay her any mind as he was too busy pouring the sweet tea into a fresh glass that he had pulled from the cabinet.

“Do you mind?”

She asked again not really caring to correct or argue with him – because he was right.

Sighing Cain placed his hand on the counter and finally turned to face her. The irritation clear on his face as the lines on his face formed when her question occurred.

“If you go cause trouble then you’ll bring it back here. That’s the last thing that I want or need. So, yes, I do in fact care.”

Her eyes widened as he spat his harsh words at her. Cain hadn’t ever really been like that toward her, even given his usual demeanor, he had always been quiet and didn’t really care what she did with her free time while she was here.

“I told you when you first came here that I didn’t want anyone knowing where I was and you agreed to it. Then what happened? Three demons came into my home looking for you! I will not have that happen again!”

He scoffed before turning back around to face the counter. Mary felt anger rise in her. How dare he speak to her like that! She might have been a much younger demon than him, but he still had no right to speak in that tone.

“How dare you!”

She snapped back narrowing her eyes feeling the demon inside of her wanting to come out and rip him to pieces. He kept his back to her while he took a drink of the tea. He was ignoring her completely now and that only did worse to piss her off. Gritting her teeth she raised her fingers and with a snap the glass in Cain’s hand was suppose to shatter – but it didn’t.

Instead the pitcher beside him shattered causing tea to spill everywhere over the floor. His watched as the dark liquid flowed to the floor before turning and looking at her. She swallowed as fear struck her core. Lowering her hand slowly she backed away as Cain advanced forward.

“Did you just try to – “

“I was aiming for the glass! Not you! Not the pitcher! Not – “

But it was too late. She screamed as Cain was in front of her before she could even blink. His hand wrapped tightly around her neck as he shoved her up against the wall. Flashbacks of the red flash that had killed those three demons coming to her mind. She shut her eyes quickly her hands coming up around his wrist gripping him tightly with a sharp squeeze. She didn’t want to die like this. Not from being smitted by the hand of Cain.

“You can’t even control your powers. How the hell do you think you’ll manage to survive outside those doors on your own?”

His gruff voice was raised having it echo through the living room. Her eyes opened slowly, the lack of air to her lungs caused by his tight hold against her neck.

“ _I – I –_ _ **breathe!**_ ”

She gasped causing Cain to drop her to the floor. She hit hard gasping feeling the much welcomed oxygen fill her meat suit’s lungs. Coughing roughly she placed her hand around her own throat rubbing out the stink of the grip he had. She didn’t know what the hell had happened with her powers. When she had snapped her fingers the last time in the throne room in Hell, she had hit her target, but now for whatever reason she had completely missed.

And it had come back to bite her in the ass.

She glanced up at Cain not really sure what she should do. She shouldn’t really stay at this point it would just be foolish of her to do so since she made it seem like she had caused trouble with Cain. She lowered her hand away from her throat just laying on the floor basically helpless at this point. Cain towered over her, his chest heaving with the anger that had come from her attack.

“You really expect to go out there and cause trouble? To fulfill that demon part of you? You can’t even control your powers properly. That’s how you get yourself killed.”

Cain all but spat. Mary just gazed up at him, he had surprised her again. He wasn’t going to retaliate against her from what she could tell, but then again there was a lot about Cain she couldn’t tell. But he continued to prove her wrong on so many levels. He was suppose to be the Father of Murder and yet here he was keeping her alive and not blowing her head wide open with that smite power that he could easily use on her.

Cain stepped back moving away from her far enough to allow her to climb back up onto her feet. She watched Cain and he seemed less interested in watching her as he turned his back to her, much like he constantly did. She didn’t know if it was because he didn’t see her as a real threat or if he just believed she was that insignificant compared to him?

“Then what would you suggest I do?”

She asked watching him vanish into the kitchen. She heard a snap of his fingers which caused her to peer inside seeing that all the tea that had been everywhere had vanished as well as the broken glass. He went back to his tea picking up the glass and walking over to the kitchen table where he took a seat facing her. He placed the glass down and sighed looking her way.

“You need to learn to control your powers.”

“I know that, but how?”

She questioned walking into the kitchen, hesitant now because of their little scuffle. Cain probably noticed the change in her body as she moved, because he kept his gaze on her as if to study her closely.

“I have more than enough land. Practice your powers outside – far away from my house or barn.”

He quickly added obviously not wanting his property being destroyed by her untrained abilities. She frowned, he wanted her to train herself? Well that was surprising.

“You just want me to practice on my own? I don’t know what I’m doing!”

“That’s obvious.”

Cain scoffed sipping his tea from his glass. Mary frowned deeply feeling that anger rising up through her again. There was something about Cain that caused her a great deal of anger and she wasn’t sure why that was but it drove her demon side completely up the wall. Maybe it was because of his own powers that he had or his strength in general?

“Will you teach me?”

Her question lingered in the kitchen air for what seemed like a lifetime. Cain just looked at her, his eyes hardened at her request. He didn’t say anything as he simply picked up his glass and brought it back to his lips drinking from it again emptying the glass completely and placing it down onto the table with a small ‘clink’ against the surface. He sniffled a little his nose wrinkling as it moved. He rose from the chair and pushed it back in under the table before leaving the room, leaving her to question what the hell he was doing when she heard him heading up stairs. She huffed, rubbing her neck again she looked around the kitchen.

He wanted her to learn how to control her powers, yet he wasn’t even willing to help her learn? This whole plan of staying with Cain wasn’t going as well as she had figured. Huffing she closed her eyes rubbing them with her hands before she went and dropped down into the chair across from where Cain had just been sitting at the table.

This had always been her luck.

* * *

The next morning Mary found herself out back. She didn’t know what was up with this Missouri weather lately but she found herself starting to question if there wasn’t something happening somewhere which was causing the weather to go crazy. Hearing the thunder rumbling above her she shook her head. She had traveled out into the back yard a ways where there were more trees than field.

She figured the trees would at least give her a target for practicing her powers and if she were to accidentally knock one or two down then it wouldn’t matter because they were far enough away from the house to not make a difference – least she hoped. With her luck one of these trees was worth a ton of money, but she wasn’t sure after all she never paid attention in science class.

“Okay, I managed this in the throne room… so why the hell can’t I do it now?”

She asked herself aloud. Holding her fingers together she snapped her fingers causing some dirt to fly up right next to the tree where she was aiming. She narrowed her eyes a bit annoyed at her powers right now. Snapping her fingers again a log even further back snapped in half causing her to growl. She snapped faster, more dirt. Snapped again, a rock. She screamed and snapped her fingers again causing the log that she had hit previously to explode.

“God damn it! Why can’t I get this right!?”

She screamed angry with more of herself than anything. She felt her blood start to boil from her powers not doing what she was attempting to have them do. Grunting she snapped her fingers again and this time nothing around her even moved. She arched a brow wondering what the hell she had hit when she didn’t see anything happen. Then a large tree branch came crashing down not far from her feet. She screamed jumping back only to land on her own ass.

She felt the wind knocked out of her as she landed on her back. Her eyes gazing up at the covered sky that was blocked by all the pine trees. She inhaled through her nose deeply as she just staid on her back on the dirt covered forest ground. Her thoughts lingering on why she had actually agreed to come here and stay with Cain. She could have just said yes and then ran. She figured that Crowley wouldn’t have really come after her in the end – she was just one stupid demon anyway.

Then her mind went to thinking about what would have happened if he would have chosen to come after her. Would he have used her remaining family as a chain against her, binding her to him telling her that if she didn’t listen he would use her family. She swallowed, her mind screaming out all these different things and all she wanted was the silence to drown out everything.

The silence from the forest, the silence that once filled her head long before she became a demon. Inhaling deeply she released her closed her eyes and just let the feeling of the world move underneath her. She didn’t really care at this point, she felt so stressed she just wanted a moment to herself. A moment where she didn’t have to worry about her own life. Where she didn’t have to worry about Cain or Crowley. She just wanted her old life back before her father got sick, before she sold her soul to Lucifer, before she found herself in Hell dying over and over again.

But she couldn’t go back in time.

She was a demon now and there was no going back. She had to take everything there was to come in strides. She had to get her shit together, figure out why her powers are doing what they’re doing, and she had to figure it out soon or else she knew she’d find herself in some major trouble.

“What are you doing?”

Her eyes snapped open jumping as Cain was standing right there above her. She didn’t hear the man – demon – walking up or even standing there till he said something.

“I’m – uh, I’m laying down?”

She said not really knowing what else to tell him. Cain just frowned deeply like he usually did when he gave her the expression that this wasn’t what he meant but she ended up taking it that way anyway. Sighing he pinched the brim of his nose closing his eyes. She blinked slowly gazing up at him figuring that it was best for her to sit up and not lay down right at his feet anymore. So that’s what she did she sat upward onto her bottom and turned around and looked up at him.

“I meant – why aren’t you practicing? You’re suppose to be practicing.”

He said removing his hand from his face and looking down at her sitting cross legged on the forest floor. She was a strange demon he had to admit. Cain motioned around the forest with his hand causing Mary to arch a brow.

“You’ve been out here for a while and I don’t really see anything that tells me you’ve made any effort into practicing.”

“Well, I almost died from a huge ass tree limb falling on top of me… does that count?”

Mary questioned pointing toward the fallen branch that was four times her size. It could have done some serious damage had she been standing any further toward the left. Cain just looked at the branch and then back to her. His brow arched as he shook his head a bit.

“You’re _hopeless_.”

Mary was quick to her feet. Her hands down by her sides as she glare up at Cain.

“I am not! I’m far from hopeless!”

“You’re a demon who can’t even control her powers!”

“Oh and I imagine you were so good at controlling yours when you first acquired them!”

Mary snapped causing Cain’s eyes to narrow that much more. His hands came out and found his fingers wrapped around the labels of her shirt tugging her into him. His breath fanning her face as he pulled her that close to him. There it was again that feeling of death radiating off his being. There was hardly ever times where she feared for her life, but when she felt this coming from Cain – it was one of these times.

“You have no idea just how powerful I am. You think there were once Knights of Hell just for fun? Who do you think trained them all?”

Mary swallowed hard. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps as Cain had no motions made to release his hold on her. It took a moment for her brain to register what he had said and her eyes widened.

“You… you trained the Knights of – of Hell?”

She noticed his gaze shifting around in her own eyes before he released her, having her stumble backward a little as went to catch herself not to have herself fall onto the floor.

“You’re joking! You’re Cain!”

She yelped trying to act as shocked as possible. Her brows high into her hairline as she just looked at the demon. His eyes still narrowed as he looked at her.

“Now you know why I didn’t want anyone finding me.”

She didn’t even blink and in an instant he was gone. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Cain had finally told him something about her, admitting that he had trained the Knights of Hell. She stood there in the middle of the woods dumbfounded wondering if it was even safe for her to return to the house now.

If Cain had been angry enough to tell her that, then what else was he willing to do during his anger?


	6. Chapter 6

Mary's eyes widened when she came upon the grave in the woods not far from the house. It held a woman's name on it.

"Colette Mullen?"

The name barely left Mary's low tone. She was curious to know who this was and why the grave was somewhat hidden on the property? Was this someone that Cain had known? Mary blinked slowly not entirely sure, but she suddenly felt more as if she needed to question Cain about it rather than practice her powers.

Mary had taken into consideration with just how old the tombstone looked. It seemed like something from the 1800s. It was old and the stone wasn't in the best shape. Mary only hoped that when she returned to the house Cain would actually tell her something about it rather than push her away like he had so many times before.

Walk back into the house she entered the foyer and heard shuffling come from the kitchen. Walking inside she seen the doors were shut and so she opened them. Cain was inside moving about with corn in his hands.

"Who was she?"

Cain's eyes glanced up from chucking his corn into the bin beside the table. His brow arched obviously not understanding who she was talking about.

"Colette Mullen?"

This name caused Cain to instantly stop all actions. Mary arched a brow. He slowly went back to chucking the corn his eyes on the table as he did.

"You found the grave then?"

Mary nodded. She noticed the look of conflict on Cain's face whic only made her question more as to who this mystery woman was now. Finally he sighed putting the corn down and going over to the fridge to grab himself a beer. Popping it open he returned to his seat before drinking it slowly.

"My wife."

Mary arched a brow. Cain, this demon, was married? He was married to a human which was even more surprising.

"Is she the reason you're in hiding? Why you keep yourself locked away from the rest of the world?"

Mary questioned. Cain sighed looking up at her.

"I promised her that I wouldn't kill again. That after I had went after the Knights of Hell I wouldn't -- "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up. You killed the Knights of Hell?"

Cain sighed an irritated expression resting on his face. It was obvious that he was annoyed that she had interrupted him, but he continued, having grown use to her interruptions.

"I trained them and then killed them yes. I killed them all except for one."

Suddenly the room changed and Mary felt Cain's anger fill it. She swallowed nervously, but it quickly vanished as soon as it came.

"Because of my actions, Colette died. She made me promise that I wouldn't kill again. So yes in a sense this is th reason why I am here alone and away from the rest of the world."

Cain cleared his throat a little before continuing.

"She helped me. She knew what I was and yet she gave me back my humanity."

Mary let a pause fill the room before she spoke the question that lingered in the back of her head.

"You promised her you wouldn't kill again, yet you killed those demons who attempted to harm me? Why?"

"I didn't have any other choice."

"You could have let me die or been hurt worse.."

Mary shrugged. Though she was grateful she was alive and well, she knew it to be true. Had Cain honestly wished to keep his promise to the dead woman he would have let Mary fight them on her own -- and died.

"You want to die?"

Cain's question caught her off guard. Mary did the only thing she could think of and shrugged. She wasn't sure herself if she was ready to just give up. Her soulless being didn't seem to care either way. What she did care about is Cain's broken promise.

Turning away from the kitchen she walked into the livingroom. She heard the chair scrape across the floor and Cain's heavy boots followed after her. She stopped however when she reached the couch and noticed that picture of the woman she had seen prior.

"This her?"

Mary questioned picking up the picture frame that held the woman's picture. Cain just stood there in the middle of the livingroom after his little trail after Mary.

"Yes."

"She's pretty. Simple. But pretty."

Mary's words caused emotion to move across Cain's face. He wasn't use to the complements coming from a demon who seemed to be so genuine about them. Let alone anything good to come from a demon at all.

"And she helped you see the humanity that was still inside you?"

"That's right. She loved me, even for all my faults -- knowing what I was and still she showed me her feelings."

She jumped a little as Cain was before her now. Her body stiffened feeling Cain's fingers slide across her face pushing back behind her head and his fingers moving into the back half of her hair. Her eyes came open as she looked to him with clear question.

His bright gaze looking down into her questionable one. His actions extremely odd to her. Her heart was beating like it was going to burst from her vessel. What was he doing? His eyes were raging with emotion, but his body was calm. He confused her as she quickly tore her eyes away from his.

He didn't scare her, it was the odd air around them that did. Cain was an odd demon. He was older than she could ever imagine and yet he was so calm and level headed it was ridiculous.

"I'm going out for a bit today."

She said causing Cain's hand to keep on her head. She didn't understand why he was doing this? Why was he keeping so close to her? He should have just let her go.

"Out?"

"I'll be back before it gets dark."

She replied keeping her eyes on the wall across the room which caused her to miss the look in Cain's eyes. His hand slowly slid from her head and he gave her space.

"Don't cause trouble."

"No, I won't. It would be stupid considering my powers are useless."

She said finally looking back to Cain. He was frowning and didn't seem happy with her leaving, but he didn't say anything about it. He must have understood that it wasn't his place to tell her she wasn't allowed to leave.

Though he had told her, well in not so many words, that he wasn't allowing her to go he said nothing of the sorts this time. Which meant one thing.

Cain was finally starting to trust her.

* * *

Mary looked at he restruant before her. She had left Cain about half an hour ago and had walked away from the house before vanishing. She had to admit that these new powers that came with her position were pretty... useful.

She heard that lesser demons couldn't just vanish and appear -- teleport -- like she and some others could. Their powers weren't strong enough or they weren't high enough up on the food chain. Not enough souls she supposed.

Guess that was the only good thing she had to thank from Lucifer.

Sighing she looked at what she was in and realized she was completely underdressed for this place, but it's where Crowley wanted to meet. Walking inside she quickly learned that most of the place was controlled by demons so she had no problems getting back to Crowley, who was in a corner booth.

The place was rather fancy. The atmosphere was dark as the place was lit by candle light. The crimson red and black wallpaper had gold trim dancing along the two colors. The table cloths covering the small round tables a light red. The booths were the same black and red as the walls.

And there was Crowley sitting there with a glass of his whiskey sipping on it as he waited for Mary.

His eyes glanced up and a smile came to his lips.

"Hello, darling."

He greeted as she slid into the booth across from him. Crowley motioned for the waiter to bring her something so she could join him. Once the waiter vanished Crowley turned his attention back to Mary.

"So, how goes the job?"

"I believe Cain is trusting me. He's not keeping me confined to the house or the property anymore."

"Really? You didn't have to sneak out?"

"No."

The waiter returned with a glass of whiskey for her before disappearing again with a wave from Crowley's hand. His attention turned back to Mary once they were alone again. She placed her hands on the table inhaling deeply.

"I think he's close to teaching me how to fight."

Crowley arched a brow. His lips twitching a bit. He seemed impressed knowing that his plan was coming along swimmingly.

"Good job, lamb, well done."

Crowley said, his hand coming out and touching hers. Her eyes blinked slowly as she looked down at his hand, which was outstretched across the table holding hers, she felt her body warm. Why was Crowely holding her hand inside this quiet restruant? Why was Crowley looking at her with such a gaze.

"I think you deserve a reward, don't you? You've done such a good job after all."

"I -- I don't want -- "

Crowley's smirk fell when she spoke. His brow arched obviously not understanding why she was so reluctant of letting Crowley reward her. Most demons enjoyed the sexual contact as a reward. It have them a moment to relax and get their stress out. Unwind if one would say.

"Its not that, I don't want you, you're handsome, Crowley... but, I want it to be because of this..."

Crowley's gaze softened a bit as his hand came up and before she knew what happened she found herself in the booth beside him. Mary's eyes widened. She knew the King was powerful, but this --

"You silly little demon."

He said his hand sliding across her face behind the back of her neck. Her breath hitched when Crowley came down and around the back of his neck. His grin widened as he leaned forward and his lips pressed across hers.

Her heart sped up feeling his hot body against hers. His lips felt like fire licking at her equally hot ones, but his were warmer. Eyed widening as her fingers reached out and grabbed his suit labels for support when she felt his tongue snake his way inside her mouth.

A fine whiskey on his tongue as his appendage dominated her mouth caused her to moan and her eyes close, rolling into the back of her head. When Crowley pulled away he chuckled at her messy sight.

Eyes closed. Head lulled back resting against his hand. Her chest heaving. Hair slightly aray.

Oh she was gorgeous, Crowley could just eat her up.

"I've wanted to do that to that little mouth of yours for a long time, now, darling."

Crowley's deep voice rumbled in her right ear causing goosebumps. Her eyes opened slowly to look seeing his red haze swrilling around in his vessel's eyes. Her own black ones flickered across hers. He smirked leaning back in and kissing her again.

Mary's hands found their way sliding across Crowley's fine taloired suit and up into the back of his hair. Her stomach stirred as memories came flooding back.

* * *

It was dark, cold, and lonely. Mary sat there on the filth covered floor of her cell. Lucifer only let her out during moments he needed her for his entertainment, which wasn't very often as of late. She was mostly glad for that, because entertaining the fallen angel wasn't something on the top of her to-do list.

Ever since she had gotten to Hell it had been an endless, well, Hell. And to make matters worse knowing that she was here and her father dead as well did nothing to improve her mood.

She was angry all the time and quiet with her anger. The only time she spoke was to answer Lucifer or to scream when the Devil had her beaten for disobeying him.

And then there was her constant visitor.

The King of the Crossroads.

He himself didn't show up, but one of his demons always did. They said it was to not raise suspensions anymore than needed. But they would deliver messages to her from this so called King -- a demon she had never seen or heard of before till recently.

Apparently this King wanted something from her. He wanted her to come work for him, but she didn't see how that was possible with her bound in the manner she was. Iron that burned her flesh kept her in her prison. Her body feeling as if the life was continuously being drained from her body.

She wouldn't be surprised if her blacking out was her actually her passing out from the pain her body endured. Her vessel different from the one she had come here in. It was skinny and the woman was blonde, everything Mary hated.

She was fine with her old body, but Lucifer wasn't going to have someone that looked... hideous, like that be around him in the manner she was. Therefore she had to look her best, something she would have gladly taken when she was alive, but now she hated it.

Ears picking up the sound of someone approaching her cell her ears picked up. The door opened but she kept her gaze cast down and her back against the cell wall. There was a pause before the person shuffled their feet and stopped again.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise?"

Mary turned her head upward with a quickness. The voice was British and she hasn't heard someone speak like that in a long time. Looking up her eyes came in contact with a man in a nicely dressed black suit donning a tie, the color she couldn't really tell due to the darkness of the room.

"Name's Crowley, and you must be the little lamb, Mary. Pleasure."

Crowley said looking her up and down seeing what it was he had to work with. She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to work for him, she wasn't stupid.

"Hi."

She replied not really sure what else to say. Crowley grinned, his hands in his pockets as he stood there. The moans and screams from the other prisoners ringing clear in the background as the two staid there looking at one another with a certain interest.

"So, I'm here for your answer, lamb. Surely you've had enough time to think it over?"

Mary was quiet as Crowley spoke looking around the walls as if to say she didn't really have anything else to do but think while here. And she had been thinking. She had been thinking long and hard. And she had a question of her own.

"Why me?"

Crowley arched a brow. A smirk came to his lips.

"Why not you? You have potential to become something more, something greater, than Lucifer's play-thing. So, lamb, I'll ask you again. Do you accept my offer?"

Mary sat there on the cold stone for a minute. She was thinking of some of the things that Crowley could possibly ask her to do, and to be honest she was okay with the terms.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Crowley grinned and with a snap of his fingers the chains were gone.

* * *

Mary pulled away breathless from Crowley as he moved her more onto his lap. If she were human she would have thought twice, hell more than twice, about the position the two of them were in right now in the public of a restruant. But since she had become demon, she knew that if anyone said anything about it all it took was a snap of the fingers and her problem was solved.

Crowley looked up at her as she straddled his lap facing him. His smirk was one of victorious as his finger woven into the back of her head and giving it a light tug. She hissed causing Crowley's lips to trace over her adams apple with his teeth. Wiggling against him, Mary felt his trousers tenting from their little public display.

"Let's go some where a little more private, little lamb."

And before she knew what hit her, she was on her back against a hotel bed. The large king size bed was nice and soft. The room a dark red flickered with gold. A dresser with a tv hung over top it was displayed at the foot of the bed across the medium sized room. A bathroom to the right of her and what she had to guess was the exit to the other room beside that. Her eyes darted back to Crowley who was removing is tie slowly.

"You're an odd one, but I think that's what I like most about you -- and there are barely even a handful of creature that make my list."

Crowley said as he reached out grabbing her and tugging her upward. She gasped, her hands coming out and landing on his chest. He spent no time in taking his tie and wrapping it around her eyes, keeping her in the dark.

Her heart was pounding out of control.

Because she knew she was no longer in control.

"Now, lamb, this is your reward. So, just let Daddy take the lead, yeah?"

And just like that Mary inhaled through her nose deeply. Her legs pressed together from Crowley's sudden dirty talk. She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Do you like that? Does Daddy turn you on?"

His breath fanned against her left ear and down her neck as Crowley bit his way across uncharted skin.

"Y-Yes..."

She barely managed to say and even when she did say it came out as a moan rather than an actual word. Crowley chuckled while his hands moved along the pear shaped curves of her body. She had chosen an odd body from the one he had originally found her in -- she had went from a size two to what seemed like to him a size fourteen -- but who was he to judge?

"Yes what lamb?"

"D...Daddy."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth was she yanked up to her feet and tugged forward. She squeaked when she felt herself touching what had to have been the dresser. She didn't have time to ready herself as she felt her legs spread open wide, pants unbuttoned, zipped, and yanked down rough around her larger thighs. She hissed at the burn but shivered at the thought she was exposed to one of the most powerful demons in Hell.

"You're soaked, darling."

She could hear the wicked grin in his voice causing her cheeks to burn more.

"Ah!!"

She gasped jumping feeling Crowley's bearded face moving across the back of her ass over top her panties. Something warm and wet -- oh fuck it was his tongue -- licking long lines across her grey underwear over her slit.

"I can taste you through your panties you're so wet. Is this all for Daddy?"

Crowley questioned pulling away from her cunt long enough to speak. She couldn't think right now, her brain attempting to come up with something to say when a hard smack came to her ass. Her body shook as she cried out accidently pressing her ass back into Crowley's face.

His teeth digging into her soft covered skin biting her with a hunger. Mary's legs begun to quiver everything Crowley was doing to her caused a fire to race through her. She squirmed against Crowley's face as her hands gripped the dresser tightly.

She couldn't believe this was the thing that demons did as rewards for one another. Biting her bottom lip Mary parted her lips as a quiver slipped past them.

"S-Stop! Crowley, Crowley stop!"

She snapped and just like that Crowley pulled away. Her breath was rugged as she pulled the makeshift blind fold off her eyes and she glanced over her shoulder to look at the confused king.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His tone was an unusual caring one, one that caused even more uncertainty to twist in the pit of her stomach.

"Crowley, I told you. I dont have sex like this... I never have."

She said dropping the tie down onto the dresser and reaching down, shakenly, for her pants. Crowley watched her with amazement as she tugged her pants back up her legs and set them in place. Her heart was racing when she turned around and Crowley was so close to her.

"You're sure? It's not what it seems."

She arched a brow. The hell did he mean it's not what it seems?

"What?"

Was all she had managed to say. Crowley scoffed shaking his head a little before he backed away. With a wave of his hand his back was to her.

"Fine. Keep me updated on Cain and check in every so often. The moment I don't hear from you, I will send my men after you again, is that clear?"

Crolwey suddenly seemed angry and snippy toward her. She blinked slowly not entirely sure why that was but she nodded, but of course Crowley didn't see it as his back was to her.

"You're dismissed."

He never turned to look at her as he gave her the okay to leave. She lingered for a moment wondering what she was done wrong to upset him, but then pushed that care into the back of her mind.

She vanished and found herself on the front lawn of Cain's yard. It was dark out and she sighed tired and exhausted from what had just transpired between her and Crowley. Picking up her feet she dragged herself into the house. She expected to just plop down onto the couch and close her eyes giving her body time to rest.

What she was not expecting, however, was Cain leaping up from his chair in the livingroom looking at her with anger and fear in his gaze.

"Where were you! You're late!"

He yelled causing Mary to stop. She blinked confused opening her mouth to speak Cain approached her. He looked over her body and his nose wrinkled.

"You were with someone. Another demon?"

Closing her eyes Mary felt her heart rate increase and she sighed. Looking back up at Cain, she frowned.

"I was with the King of Hell. He was checking in on me since he hasn't heard from me in a while."

"And you fucked him?"

Mary's mouth fell open. She looked appalled at Cain and his question. She quickly shook her head a blush moving across her face.

"N-No! He almost -- no! I -- I don't see how it's any of your business anyway!"

She sputtered embarrassed that she was even having this conversation with the older demon. Cain's eyes narrowed as he looked long and hard in her gaze. Then suddenly his own softened. He huffed pulling away from Mary. He was silent looking to the front door before looking back at her.

"You're right, it's not."

He spat coldly before vanishing from the livingroom. Mary jumped a bit when he did this being the first time the demon actually used his teleportation powers in front of her. She felt the weight being lifted from her chest as she could finally breathe again.

Running he hand through her hair she huffed and plopped down onto the couch finally having a moment to herself.


End file.
